


Naughty or Nice

by Kellyscams



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Sexual Situations, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Mall Santa Claus, Mild S&M, Silly, Suggestive Themes, holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-05 06:30:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16805305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellyscams/pseuds/Kellyscams
Summary: While at work as a mall Santa, Steve is having a busy and bad day. Amid noisy kids and impossible parents and crowds, one person stands out in the line. His boyfriend, Bucky, standing patiently as he waits his turn to sit on Santa's lap.





	Naughty or Nice

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Steve is Santa at the mall and Bucky is a lil shit who gets in line to get on his lap even though he's an adult and can see he's nearly the same size

Easy money, they said. A great gig. Full-time, but seasonal. Perfect way to make some extra cash for the holidays. 

No one said anything about the fake beard -- though he grew a real one and dyed it white to add to the effect -- the fake belly and the scratchy velvet red suit and hat. Being the Santa Claus at Kings Plaza Shopping Center hadn’t exactly been what Steve expected. 

Yet here he is. Every Monday, Tuesday, Thursday, Friday, and Sunday for eight hours because he was told he has that special, magical sparkle in his blue eyes that makes him just right for the job. Rosy cheeks. A big smile. 

It’s not that it’s a difficult job. He’s got a comfy seat to sit in the whole time. He gets an hour break and doesn’t have to spend it wrestling for a seat at a food place since he’s allowed to go behind the scenes. No one wants their kid to see Santa stuffing a burger or slice of pizza. They especially don’t want to see him pulling his beard off to do so. 

All Steve has to do is and interact with kids. Sometimes that’s easier said than done. Most of the times it’s simple. A kid comes to sit on his lap. Steve asks if they’ve been good. He leaves off the boy or girl part. It’s not up for him to decide a child’s gender and he’s not about to make assumptions so a simple __Have you been good this year__ is all he asks. Then he asks what they want him to bring -- narrowing a child’s list down by asking what’s the __one__ thing they want __most__ of all -- and then they smile for the camera. Some kids like a hug, others like a high-five, he’s even gotten a few fist bumps. And that’s it. 

Bing, bang, done. 

The hard part comes from the kids who take one look at him and start __screaming__. Poor kids all dressed up and excited to finally meet Santa after waiting so patiently -- or, more often than not, impatiently -- and then having the wits scared out of them when they finally reach him. They wouldn’t be that bad either if it wasn’t for their parents. Half the time, they still insist on shoving the kids on Steve’s lap and snapping a picture. Cause that’s really fair to the kids. And what Steve really wants is a screaming kid. Or, sometimes, even siblings. 

Steve’s seen the result of some of those pictures, too. If they actually bought them then a lot more people have a lot more money to waste than he thought. Then again, the people who get on line for Santa usually come out of shopping from Zara’s and American Eagle and Zales. Pretty high-end stores. There’s also a Hot Topic and Spencer’s right behind the Santa set-up so every now and then he gets teens coming around the display snapping selfies. 

Okay, fine, so, stupid fake beard and heavy prop belly and itchy suit and all, the job isn’t a bad one. He’ll have to remember to thank Clint and Natasha for hooking him up with the manager, Sam. Even if they get to be dressed in holiday-themed uniforms directing traffic and taking the pictures. 

Weekends, though, weekends are rough no matter what. Both Fridays and Sundays. The first week or two was fine, but as soon as the holiday season really picked up, the place was just mobbed. People are everywhere. 

Like today. 

Steve can’t even __find__ the end of the line. Nearly everyone is complaining. Which is saying something because Natasha and Clint are really amazing at moving people along without rushing them. Steve is doing his best, really. He’s had kids crying and screaming. Some laughing and some really shy. One deaf who Clint help Steve sign with. Steve even sang Jingle Bells in French with a set of twins. Still, the line is never-ending. He still hasn’t even had his break. 

Steve’s just about to wish for some aspirin when he notices someone waiting in line. Someone who might have a reason to be there only if he’s with friends’ kids, but, so far as Steve can tell, he’s alone. Bucky’s standing there among parents and kids in an ugly holiday sweater and earbuds in his ears. He’s mostly not paying attention to anything, but Steve can tell the moment he knows that he’s been spotted. The corners of his lips start to twitch. It’s tiny. Hardly noticeable, but Steve knows him so well that his belly tickles. 

Knowing Bucky’s on the line makes it hard to concentrate on what he’s really supposed to do. All the kids trying to get his attention have to tug on his coat or sometimes even his fake beard, which isn’t good on the off chance they actually pull it off. But Steve is just so focused on his sonuvabitch boyfriend just nonchalantly standing in line to sit on Santa’s lap. Like it’s just the normal thing to do. 

The closer Bucky gets, the more nervous Steve is. As if he’s not hot enough under this hat and cloak. If he wasn’t surrounded by adoring little pint-sized fans, still filled with sugar-plummed and candy cane fantasies, he’d tug at his collar to let some of this steam out. 

When Bucky’s only a few people away, Steve does his best to completely ignore him. That doesn’t mean he’s not paying attention. He even starts giggling more since he’s so nervous. He has no idea what Bucky has up his sleeve. At least that doesn’t exactly break character. 

Then he’s next. Steve focuses on the kid on his lap. Betty, she says her name is. Tells him she wants a __Peppa Pig Camper__ for Christmas, whatever the hell that is. If this wasn’t Clint and Natasha working here, this wouldn’t even be happening. Bucky wouldn’t even get through. The rest of the people here are staring at him like they’re unsure if they want him near their kids. 

Maybe Steve can use Betty as a shield and never let her go. Alas, Natasha tells them to turn around and say cheese and Clint makes a funny and they snap a picture. Betty’s parents or guardians or whoever brought her are sure that she thanks Steve -- Santa -- and they leave. Both Clint and Natasha, who are clearly having the same irritating sort of day Steve is, are holding back smirks as they welcome their next customer.

Steve is actually trembling as Bucky’s lead toward him. His mouth goes dry. Not only his he wearing that ugly sweater -- with a big, gaudy Santa head -- he’s got on Steve’s favorite pair of pants. His black skinny jeans. He’s even sucking on the bottom of a candy cane-- _ _what the fuck, Bucky__? 

Without the assistance of Clint or Natasha -- because he’s a grown fucking man -- Bucky climbs onto Steve’s lap and flashes Steve a shit-eating smirk. This must look fucking ridiculous, but Bucky just stays right where he is. 

“Hello, Santa,” he greets. “How’re you today?” 

“Bucky,” Steve grunts under his breath. “What the __fuck__ are you doing?” 

Bucky sucks on the end of his candy cane again. Taking it into his mouth for a long, sultry suck and making a show of tasting it just for Steve. It makes a loud __popping__ sound when he takes it out of his mouth again. 

“I wanted to come to see Santa Claus,” he says. “You see, I’ve been a __very__ naughty boy.”

“Bucky.” Steve presses his brow into Bucky’s shoulder. “I swear to god…” 

“Aren’t you going to ask me what I want for Christmas?”

Steve sucks in a deep breath. “I guess so. What do you want for Christmas?”

“Well.” Bucky leans in so he can whisper in Steve’s ear. “I have some trouble being a good boy and I think I need Santa’s help.” 

“Is that so?”

“Mhm. And all I want for Christmas is your help. Teach me how to be a good boy Santa.” 

“You’re so lucky I love you,” Steve says. “I hope you know that.” 

All Bucky does is grin. He keeps that look on his face when he turns the camera. Steve attempts to smile, too. He might get some sort of happy look on his face. There must be because he knows he’s laughing as he wraps an arm around Bucky’s waist and pulls him in close. 

“See you at home, Santa,” Bucky whispers as he slips off Steve’s lap. He winks. “Love you.” 

Well. Now Steve knows what Bucky wants for Christmas. 

And he’s sure gonna get it. 

Probably as soon as Steve gets home tonight. 

Yeah, this really isn’t just a bad gig at all. 

***

 _Santa Baby_.

Of course, that’s what Bucky would have playing when Steve steps through the front door. That little shit. He’s also sprawled out on the couch wearing red and white lingerie. Still sucking on the end of a candy cane. 

“Welcome home, Santa,” he greets when Steve closes the door behind him. “How was work?” 

Since Steve has to keep his costume in the locker room at the mall, all he has with him is his backpack, now with a little extra something just because of Bucky’s little stunt today. He tosses it to the side. It lands with a soft thud on the floor. Next go Steve’s jacket along with his hat, scarf, and gloves. Steve points to the spot right in front of him, eyes glued on Bucky. 

“You,” he says, voice thick and heavy. “Here. _Now_.”

“Mmm.” Bucky rises lazily from the couch, stretching his arms over his head and making the panties tighten around the bulge of his crotch. “I love it when you talk to me like that.” 

“You better hurry your ass up,” Steve tells him. “Or you’re not gonna love anything about me.” 

“I’m comin’, I’m comin…”

Steve holds his hand out. “Not like that. On your knees. You can _crawl_ for me.” 

Eyes going wide, Bucky breathes out softly while softly chewing on his lip. His eyes then fall closed and as though one domino has hit the next, his shoulders relax, his head dips forward, he falls to his knees and he drops to all fours. 

Bucky’s sinfully beautiful to watch as he crawls over. A perfect feline taking each stride with expert precision. When he reaches Steve, he leans back on his ankles and looks up at him as though expecting some sort of rewards for executing his task so flawlessly. A reward Steve gives in the form of a thumb brushing the very corner of his mouth. 

“So,” Steve begins. Game on. “You said you wanted to be a good boy for Christmas?” 

“Yes, sir,” Bucky whispers. “Teach me how to be your good boy.” 

Steve unzips his pants and takes his cock out. It’s semi-hard already. Once it gets in Bucky’s mouth it’ll be in heaven. And while he does that.

“Touch yourself, Bucky,” Steve instructs. Already Bucky’s hand is stuffed inside those red panties. “And don’t let yourself come.”

He gets a whine as a response. Right around his dick an everything, but Bucky doesn’t stop sucking and he doesn’t stop touching. 

“You wanna learn how to be my good boy,” Steve says, “you’ll do as you’re told.” 

Which he does. Of course, he does because no matter what games they play Bucky’s always Steve’s good boy. He might get off on pretending to be naughty but when it comes down to it, being nice is really where he wants to be. 

Bucky moans when Steve holds his head still and starts fucking his face. Even when he chokes just a little and a few tears slide out of the corners of his eyes. 

Every now and then he squirms in his spot, panicking slightly and stilling his hand to keep himself from tipping over the edge. Until heat rolls up Steve’s spine and spills right out of his entire body, every crevice lighting up with euphoria. 

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” he grunts as he empties into Bucky’s mouth. “Shit… Bucky…”

His fingers take a tight grip in soft, fluffy hair. Bucky sucks him all the way through his orgasm, even a few light suckles right at the very ends. 

“Holy shit,” Steve pants. “That never gets old.” 

Still on his knees, Bucky chuckles. “I should hope not.” 

Narrowing his eyes, Steve clicks his tongue. “Hey. You still wanna be my good boy or not?”

“Yes.” Bucky smirks up at him. “I wouldn’t wanna get coal for Christmas.” 

“I didn’t think so.”

Steve lifts Bucky up and pushes him against the door. Before doing anything, he shoves his tongue inside Bucky’s mouth. Bucky groans and flings his leg around Steve’s waist, thrusting his crotch into him. Steve gives him one thrust back before pinning his waist to the door and cupping his hand over his cock, panties and all, and rubbing. Fast. Hard. Relentless. 

“Oh _fuck_!” Bucky exclaims, breaking away from the kiss and shouting to anything that will listen. “Oh, Steve! Please!”

“Please what, Bucky?” 

“I… I… gotta…” Bucky grunts and grinds his teeth. “M’gonna…”

“Gonna what, babe?” Steve asks. “You better not be tryin’ to do something I said you couldn’t.” 

Bucky damn near howls in his attempt to regain some semblance of self-control. When it’s clear he’s not going to be able to, he bites down on the fabric of Steve’s shirt. 

“ _Please_ ,” he says around a mouthful of shirt. “Please, say I can… come… _please_ …” 

A big, fat tear rolls out of the corner of Bucky’s eye. He’s trembling from head to toe. _Squeezing_ his fingers into Steve’s biceps. Rubbing his brows against his shoulder. 

“That’s it, Bucky,” Steve whispers, using his free hand to pet from the top of his head to the side of his waist. “What a good boy you are. Go ahead. Come for me.” 

Everything stops. Time, for just one second, stands still, as Bucky’s back arcs and his knees give out. Steve catches him before he falls to the floor and the front of his panties are completely dampened with his release. 

“There you go, sweetheart,” Steve murmurs as he lowers them both to the floor and pulls Bucky’s panties off so he can wipe him clean. “So good for me. No need to be on the naughty list.”

Eyes half-lidded and now laying with his head in Steve’s lap, Bucky snickers. He curls up on his side while Steve covers him with his jacket. Plays with his hair. Steve loves Bucky’s hair. 

“Did I surprise you?”

“Did you _surprise_ me?” Steve scoffs. “I’d say you surprised me, Buck. Just a little.” 

He chuckles again, stretching one leg out from under the warmth of Steve’s jacket and then yanking it back in again. 

“Worth it.”

“Yeah? You think so?” Steve reaches for his backpack and pulls out what he had Clint and Natasha print up for him. “How about now?”

Steve shows Bucky the fruit of today’s labor. The picture from earlier. Of one wildly inappropriate adult man sitting on Santa’s lap. 

They both agree.

Yes.

Worth it. 


End file.
